Teman Kencan untuk Sakura
by keenan.yo
Summary: "Kau boleh berpikir aku kekanak-kanakan. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat." Ino meringis, percakapan mereka hampir 3 jam rasanya sia-sia karena pemikiran Sakura tak berubah sama sekali. Ide gila, sebut Ino dalam kepala. "Kalau dia bisa berkencan dengan 3 orang sebelum memastikan kembali kepadaku, kenapa aku tidak?"
1. Chapter 1

**Teman Kencan untuk Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau boleh berpikir aku kekanak-kanakan. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat." Ino meringis, percakapan mereka hampir 3 jam rasanya sia-sia karena pemikiran Sakura tak berubah sama sekali. Ide gila, sebut Ino dalam kepala._

" _Kalau dia bisa berkencan dengan 3 orang sebelum memastikan kembali kepadaku, kenapa aku tidak?"_

 **.**

 **Thanks a lot for Kishi sensei~**

 **No profit, just a hobby**

 **Well, deep inside I wish Shikamaru belong to me. XD**

 **-3SHOOT FF-**

 **.**

Kau pernah mendengar istilah CLBK? Cinta lama bersemi kembali. Istilah yang indah bukan? Seperti kuntum bunga yang layu lalu kemudian bersemi kembali. Orang-orang seperti lupa, sebelum bunga tersebut mekar kembali, kelopak bunga itu terlebih dahulu meninggalkan warnanya yang gemilang untuk menjadi coklat usang. Kemudian jatuh ke tanah, tak jarang diinjak-injak orang. Dan kuntum yang mekar kembali itu pun tak berasal dari untai yang sama. Ya, bersemi kembali tak seindah kedengarannya.

Mungkin itu yang tengah dirasakan Sakura. Walaupun ia tahu bersemi kembali berarti bersinar lagi, ia juga tidak siap untuk layu yang kedua kali. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kesiapannya? Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa ia tak akan remuk dan lebih parahnya, jauh tak tertahankan dibanding dulu. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengenal cinta yang lama. Setidaknya, tidak semudah itu.

Tidak semudah langkah kaki pemuda yang meninggalkannya tujuh tahun lalu, ke depan pintu apartemennya, dengan sekuntum bunga dan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati kesukaannya. Tidak semudah senyum nan tipis pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu. Tidak segampang manis rayu kalimat aku kembali dan uluran tangan kerinduan.

Mungkin ia rindu, tapi itu tidak sebanding.

Oleh sebab itu ia butuh melakukan perhitungan.

"Jidat, itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah keluar dari mulut lebarmu" nada itu diucapkan dalam satu not dan mata Ino menatap datar setengah tak percaya pada gadis berambut merah jambu yang dengan santainya meminum jus strawberry miliknya.

"Itu disebut keadilan, Pig" Ino memutar bolamatanya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil kembali gelas jus miliknya.

"Dengan berkencan dengan 3 orang pria? Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke mengajakmu balikan? Kau benar-benar sinting, kau tahu?" kata Ino. Sakura menatapnya tak terima.

"Karin, Shion, ah, bahkan Tayuya. Dia berkencan dengan tiga wanita sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak boleh berkencan dengan 3 pria juga? Kau dan Sasuke yang sinting kau tahu!" suara Sakura meninggi. Kedua lengannya dilipat di dada. Ino menghela nafas. Memerhatikan sekitar, tepatnya sekeliling kedai kopi langganan mereka ini, memastikan percakapan sengit mereka tidak menggangu siapa-siapa.

"Tapi itu terjadi, ya ampun kalaupun itu benar, setelah kalian putus kan? Dia tidak mengkhianat—"

Brak! Sakura menghentakkan gelas kopi pesannya. Ino lantas kaget, terutama saat bolamata Sakura nyalang menatapnya.

"Kau itu teman siapa sih, Pig? Bisa-bisanya kau membela pantat ayam itu. Kau—"

"Jidat, pelankan suaramu kalau tidak aku akan mengalami kejadian memalukan dalam hidupku, diusir karena teriakan gadis aneh yang tidak terima mantan pacarmu mengajaknya kembali begitu saja" Amarah Sakura sedikit mereda, entah karena mata Ino yang ikut melotot atau karena beberapa tatapan ingin tahu yang terarah ke meja mereka.

Sakura membuang nafas, berharap kekesalannya sedikit berkurang dibawa karbon dioksida yang ia hempaskan.

"Kau sendiri tahu apa alasannya memutuskan hubungan kami 7 tahun yang lalu. Dia—" memikirkan wajah Sasuke kala itu saja sudah membuat Sakura kesal, "bilang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada hubungan dan studi yang dia kerjakan. Makanya dia meminta hubungan kami berakhir." Sakura mendecih, mengingat kejadian tempo dulu memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Kedua lengannya yang sempat bebas kini kembali dilipat, punggungnya ia senderkan ke badan kursi. Wajah gadis itu masam bukan kepalang.

"Tapi selama 4 tahun dia belajar mendapatkan gelar doktornya, dia berkencan dengan 3 orang wanita" Sakura membuang nafas kasar, "ya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" ujarnya sartastik.

"Sakura, berita tentang hubungan Sasuke dengan tiga orang wanita itu bahkan belum tentu benar! Sakura, aku tahu kau pasti sakit hati soal itu. Tapi—" Ino mengambil nafas pendek sebelum membuka kembali mulutnya, sedikit melirik Sakura, memastikan gadis itu tidak akan meledak tiba-tiba, "yang terpenting sekarang adalah hatimu. Aku tidak akan menentang kalau hatimu memang berkata kau tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi apa memang hatimu berkata demikian?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura tidak melembut ekspresi wajahnya, namun juga tidak menentang. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, seperti seseorang yang disuruh memikirkan kesalahan-kesalahan sendiri, tapi dengan keengganan yang tinggi.

"Aku…" akhirnya bibir ranum itu terbuka, meski tertutup kembali. Pandangan matanya seolah mengkhianati otaknya, "tidak tahu". Ino memandang penuh simpati. Dia benar-benar merasa prihatin pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi sekesal apapun ia pada objek yang membuat Sakura nelangsa, ia tahu bahwa soal hati tidak ada yang bisa mengatur. Bahkan logika dan nalar sekalipun.

"Tapi, Ino…" Sakura tidak benar-benar menatap sahabatnya, ia hanya tidak ingin menunduk dan dituduh tidak percaya diri, "aku tidak ingin kembali kepadanya seperti ini. Tidak, hatiku tidak mengizinkanku" Alis Ino bertaut, tapi tidak menimpali apa-apa.

"Kau boleh berpikir aku kekanak-kanakan. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat." Ino meringis, percakapan mereka hampir 3 jam rasanya sia-sia karena pemikiran Sakura tak berubah sama sekali. Ide gila, sebut Ino dalam kepala.

"Kalau dia bisa berkencan dengan 3 orang sebelum memastikan kembali kepadaku, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Sakura—"

"Dan cinta sekalipun," yang entah masih ada, atau sudah hilang ikut ditelan bumi seperti mantan kekasihnya, "tak akan merubah keputusanku."

"Sakura, apa kau ya—"

"Yakin, Ino. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini seumur hidupku"

Dan begitu kalimat itu terucap, Ino tahu inilah akhir dari sorenya yang panjang dan melelahkan. Kepala batu, pun orang yang dicintai gadis beriris emerald itu. Maka yang tersisa hanya helaan nafas Ino dan wajah penuh tekad Haruno Sakura.

…..

"Tim kesebelasan Manchester United tampil—"

"Nar—"

"Striker andalan mereka sayang sekali harus—"

"Uzuma—"

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa—"

"Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?"

"City tampil cukup apik pada pertandingan sebelumnya, kita—"

"BAKAAA!"

"Pertandingan bersiap dimulai, selamat—"

Klik

Layar itu hitam sempurna, tidak menyisakan apa-apa, bahkan seorang Roonie. Naruto mengerang seperti seorang anak TK yang diambil mainannya. Tapi begitu bertemu emerald yang membulat, pemuda itu merengut seperti kucing siap diguyur air dingin.

"Sakura-chan, itu final liga—"

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan aku sedari tadi? Yang kau lakukan hanyalah curi pandang pada layar televisi iya kan?"

"Bukan begitu Sakura-chan, tapi ini final. Kau kan juga suka olahraga, masa kau tidak tahu pentingnya final?" kata Naruto berkilah. Pandangan Sakura memicing, harusnya Naruto tahu satu-satunya orang yang paling sulit ia bohongi tegak persis di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau menuruti perkataanku, kita bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Baka Naruto!"

Alasan, alasan, alasan. Naruto benar-benar butuh alasan. Sebelum kepalanya berakhir di penggorengan.

"Ano, Sa-sa-kura-chan" ujarnya terbata-bata tak ubahnya kekasihnya Hinata, "sudah kubilang aku tidak punya kenalan yang single. Mereka semua—" Sakura mendengus.

"Kalau ada satu orang yang punya kenalan pria single paling banyak se-Konoha, kaulah orangnya, Baka!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Aku hanya minta diatur kencan buta dengan mereka. Apa susahnya sih?"

Apa susahnya?

APA SUSAHNYA?

Naruto menghela nafas kesal. Ya, sangat tidak susah mengingat puluhan bahkan ratusan ultimatum yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dari mulai yang ringan sampai yang bisa mengantarnya ke ujung kehidupan. Sungguh tidak susah, bukan?

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah dua sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Ini sama saja seperti pertanyaan seperti pilih ayah atau ibu.

"Sakura-chan…" Dan Naruto memilih untuk jujur, sekalipun—mungkin—itu pahit.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Itu sama saja menghancurkan hati Teme."

"Dia sudah menghancurkan hatiku lebih dulu." Kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Dan sekarang kau ingin dia membunuhku? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?" Naruto tahu ia terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa membantu siapa-siapa di sini. Setidaknya ia tidak mau berpihak.

"Kalian adalah orang yang berharga untukku. Aku tahu sakit hatimu pada Teme. Dan aku juga kesal padanya soal itu. Tapi membantumu mencari teman kencan buta…" hembusan nafas Naruto terdengar, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang hitam sempurna, "bukan cara yang tepat membalas tindakan kurang ajar Sasuke, Sakura-chan" Naruto menghela nafas lagi, rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura perlahan naik, "setidaknya bukan dariku".

Sakura tidak menyahut. Karena sesungguhnya ia mengerti kenapa Naruto berujar demikian, ia bahkan tidak sakit hati pemuda itu menolak membantunya. Tapi perkataan barusan tidak menyentuh ketidaktentraman hatinya. Sejak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, batinnya terus bergejolak. Dan pemikirian untuk segera memaafkan pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya berontak. Entah mengapa, entah bagaimana caranya meredam itu semua.

Mungkin tidak dengan Naruto, atau Ino. Sakura tidak lantas hilang akal. Maka gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meraih remot dan menekan tombol power. Begitu suara televisi mengisi ruangan apartemen Naruto, ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura-chan—"

"Aku minta tolong Sai saja."

….

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, mohon—" perempatan siku di kepala Sakura muncul. Ini sudah keduapuluh kalinya gadis itu menelpon ke nomor Sai dan hasilnya adalah jawaban penuh intonasi yang familiar dari perempuan tak dikenal.

Sai tidak pernah sulit dihubungi. Yang ada pemuda itu terlalu terikat dengan ponselnya selama ini. Dan mengapa, di siang bolong begini, ia justru tidak bisa dihubungi?

Oh, seandainya gadis itu tahu alasan pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu erat kaitannya dengan orang yang menjadi buah pemikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Kebetulan, wajah keduanya pun mirip.

"Mereka benar-benar…" pikir Sakura geram. Ia juga merutuki diri sendiri yang minim pergaulan. Ia bukannya tertutup atau apa, hanya saja koleganya itu-itu saja. Dan dari sejumlah kenalannya, rasanya tidak ada yang mungkin dimintai tolong mengaturkan kencan buta untuknya lagi.

Atau ada?

Pemikiran itu muncul begitu lelaki berambut nanas keluar dari toko hardware dengan sebuah tas panjang berwarna hitam. Senyum di wajah Sakura kembali. Entah mengapa, firasatnya berkata pemuda paling cerdas yang ia kenal itu mampu memberikan jawaban atas kebuntuannya.

"Hei, Shikamaru!"

Dan sapaan itu membuahkan hasil. Mereka berdua berakhir di sebuah kedai okonomiyaki yang berada di satu jalan yang sama dengan kedai ramen favorit Naruto.

"Jadi kau bisa membantuku?" Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Kau yakin kau akan benar-benar mencoba?" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya membantumu. Lagipula aku punya seseorang yang butuh teman kencan" Kilat di mata Sakura kembali, kini ia menatap Shikamaru seolah pemuda itu adalah patung manusia yang terbuat dari emas nan berkilau.

Tangan Shikamaru menari-nari di ponselnya, begitu juga dengan jantung Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi…" Shikamaru menyeringai, "Gaara?"

 **TBC**

 _Thanks for reading, Minna~ Btw, ini cuma bakal jadi light romance gitu kok, dan tamat di chap ketiga (seperti info di awal). Saya akan upload 4 hari sekali. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya~ Arigatou!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teman Kencan untuk Sakura: Chapter II**

 **Naruto belong to Kishi-sensei**

 **I wish I were Temari anyway**

 **.**

 _In my secret place, you're the one_

 _But I can't find the way yet_

 _Darling, sometimes, I lost_

 **.**

Suatu hari, aku bermimpi. Memelukmu erat tanpa perlu takut akan kebas atau minta dilepas. Aku bisa memelukmu selama yang aku inginkan, seerat yang aku mau, dan seperti cerita Cinderella yang bahagia, sang putri akan bersama pangerannya selamanya. Seperti kisah yang kuingin terukir untuk kita berdua. Karena tubuhmu serasa selembut sutra, dengan aroma yang menenangkan, dengan hangat yang membuatku teramat nyaman. Aku ingin memelukmu selamanya.

 _We wish we could be like that_

 _I wish it could be like that_

Tapi kemudian kamu kebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja selesai memoles lipstik _pink nude_ ke bibirnya. Ia merapikan terusan berwarna krem yang ia gunakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Rambut pendeknya digerai tanpa hiasan seperti bandana atau hairpin, hanya diblow agar sedikit bergelombang.

Sakura baju saja turun dari kamar tidurnya ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri tegak di ruang tamunya. Senyum pemuda itu absen dari wajah tampannya, juga seringainya. Sakura mendengus kesal begitu melihat mantan pacarnya tersebut. Gadis itu bermaksud mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke tapi tampaknya itu tidak semudah kelihatannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" nada itu datar meski ekspresi wajah pemuda itu mengatakan semua ketidaksukaannya atas tindakan Sakura ini.

"Kencan" jawab Sakura santai.

"Apa?" naik sedikit, tapi tetap saja masih setidakemosional biasanya. Sakura memutar bolamatanya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Sasuke" Ah ya, sejak kepulangan Sasuke ke Kohona, tidak sekalipun Sakura memanggil sosok tampan itu dengan suffix –kun. Reaksi pertama yang ia peroleh adalah kerutan di dahi.

"Itu jelas urusanku, Sakura" Sakura menghela nafas singkat, lalu memperhatikan jam dinding.

"Kau bisa membuatku terlambat. Sekarang minggir" Postur tinggi tegap Sasuke menghalangi gadis itu yang hendak menuju pintu keluar. Tapi pemuda itu bergeming, tidak ada negosiasi.

"Ugh, sebenarnya apa maumu, Uchiha?" kesabaran Sakura sudah diambang batas. Apalagi langkahnya terus dicegat oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura tajam, tapi Sakura sudah kenal pemuda itu sangat lama, dan ia tahu itu hanya kamuflase dari mode sedang-berpikir ala Uchiha Sasuke.

"Minum. Aku kehabisan kopi." Konyol, sialan! Uchiha Sasuke mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Alasan macam apa itu. Sakura balas menatapnya, menilai, dan memilih menyerah saja. Menyerah belum tentu kalah, setidaknya setelah itu ia bisa pergi.

"Tunggu"

Sakura berbalik ke dapur, Sasuke menyeringai. Ia duduk di kursi sofa berwarna putih itu dengan santai lalu melirik jam tangannya. Misinya hampir berhasil.

"Ini" Sakura menyerahkan segelas kopi tanpa nampan ataupun tapak atau alas, langsung dengan tangan kanan—untung bukan kiri. Sasuke menerimanya dan menyesap kopi itu perlahan. Kopi buatan Sakura memang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Tapi tunggu….

Kenapa perutnya tiba-tiba serasa diputar-putar begini? Sial, ada apa dengan dirinya. Sasuke segera tahu ia butuh ke kamar mandi. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana dengan Sakura?

Oh, tidak. Ia tidak bisa menunggu.

Sasuke melesat menuju kamar mandi yang ia tahu persis dimana. Di belakangnya Sakura mengikuti dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Itu akan membersihkan perutmu dari sampah yang tidak berarti, Sa-su-ke-kun!"

Bolamata onyx itu membulat, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Sakura bisa sama liciknya dengan Naruto. Bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginan mereka, well… mungkin bukan murni apapun, tapi apapun yang tidak menentang hukum. Sasuke sudah akan berdiri, karena ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya. Tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku tinggal dulu. Jaa~" Hal yang selanjutnya didengar pemuda itu adalah gesekan sepatu dan lantai marmar yang bertemu. Sasuke sudah akan berdiri lagi, ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Tapi tidak, sayang sekali, perutnya di pihak Sakura kali ini.

…..

Restoran yang dipilih Gaara bernuansa Jepang tempo dulu, tampak klasik dan elegan. Di luar ruangan mereka, tampak kolam kecil yang pinggirannya diisi berbagai macam tanaman dan beberapa jenis bunga. Hanya ada dua sekat yang menutupi satu meja dengan meja yang lainnya, jadi sesungguhnya Sakura bisa melihat sekeliling restoran. Tapi suasana begitu tenang dan nyaman.

"Kau ingin memesan apa, Sakura?" suara berat itu menghantar fokus perhatian Sakura kembali ke laki-laki di hadapannya. Gaara menggunakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang dan bawahan yang senada. Rambut pemuda itu tidak pernah berubah, beberapa helaian merah menutupi dahinya, meski begitu tato bertuliskan 'Ai' masih jelas nampak. Sakura mengenal Gaara sudah cukup lama. Pemuda itu adalah adik ipar Shikamaru, adik Temari. Pemuda itu juga teman baik Naruto.

Awalnya, Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kencan butanya kali ini, yang disetujui oleh Gaara. Ia tak tahu pasti kenapa pemuda itu membutuhkan kencan buta semacam ini. Keluarga Gaara berasal dari golongan pemerintahan, sama seperti Naruto, hal itu menjelaskan pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga yang mapan. Dan wajah pemuda itu pun rupawan. Karakternya memang tidak sehangat Naruto, Gaara cenderung pendiam dan jarang memulai percakapan. Sedikit banyak mirip Sasuke. Tapi ia cukup hangat. Jadi hingga detik ini, ketika pesanan mereka berdua sampai di meja, Sakura tidak benar-benar mengerti alasan Gaara ingin melakukan kencan buta. Dan terlebih lagi, dengannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Pandangan Gaara terangkat dari meja ke wajah Sakura. Pemuda itu mengganguk.

"Silahkan."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Tidak ingin bermaksud lancang, sungguh. Aku hanya…" Beberapa pilihan kata bersiliweran di benaknya, "penasaran"

"Tentang apa?" Suara Gaara mengalun tanpa tendensi berarti, begitu juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaan sama sekali. Maka Sakura rasa ia tidak ada salahnya bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Maksudku kencan buta. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau mau melakukan ini sebelumnya" Sakura jelas sedikit takjub ketika sudut bibir Gaara terangkat sedikit, untuk waktu yang teramat singkat.

"Kau sendiri?" Uhm, bukan respon yang Sakura inginkan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga berbagi.

"Apalagi, tentu saja mencari pasangan" jawab Sakura, mencoba sesantai mungkin. Tapi Gaara sepertinya menangkap hal lain yang coba disembunyikan gadis itu, senyum singkat misterius ini muncul kembali. Dan Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Dan menurutmu, aku punya alasan yang berbeda?"

"Ya, kurang lebih. Maksudku kau orang yang harusnya mampu menemukan—"

Sakura belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke muncul di depan meja mereka. Wajah pemuda itu pucat dengan bintik keringat di wajahnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu habis berlari, karena nafasnya tidak terlalu teratur. Rambutnya sedikit basah dan menutupi dahinya, tapi posturnya tetap tegak meski ekspresi wajahnya kurang nyaman. Sakura langsung berdiri, berniat mengusir pemuda itu secepatnya.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke, apa-apa—"

Tapi tubuh Sasuke langsung condong ke depan. Dahi pemuda itu pasti akan menyentuh lantai kalau Sakura tidak buru-buru menahannya dengan kedua lengan. Kelopak mata Sasuke tertutup, nafasnya terdengar pelan dan amat lemah.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Sakura tahu tidak mungkin obat pencahar penyebabnya, Sakura mencoba menopang tubuh Sasuke dengan raut kuatir. Untungnya Gaara segera memindahkan Sasuke kepadanya. Sakura mengecek keadaan Sasuke secepat mungkin.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, Gaara".

…

Hal yang pertama kali ditangkap onyx itu adalah rambut merah yang berada di samping kirinya. Sakura menjadikan kedua lengannya menjadi sandaran tidur dan dari pakaian yang Sakura kenakan sepertinya gadis itu tidak sempat pulang. Sakura masih menggunakan gaunnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan wajah pucatnya.

Jemari Sasuke baru saja akan menyentuh helai merah muda itu ketika kepala Sakura terangkat, dan emerald itu bertemu dengan onyxnya. Sakura masih ngantuk dan suaranya masih serak.

"Bagaimana perutmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya gadis itu kuatir. Sasuke menggeleng. Sedikit terkejut karena tidak ada nada cuek yang ia dengar. Hatinya sedikit hangat, seperti baru diberi kesempatan.

"Sakura"

"…" Sakura tidak menyahut, tapi masih memandangnya. Mungkin otaknya kembali mengumpulkan tingkah-tingkah pembuat sakit hati Sasuke sehingga ia akan kembali cuek seperti biasa. Namun jika Sakura ingin selamanya membenci, maka selama itu pula Sasuke akan meminta maaf. Seperti kaset rusak yang tidak akan berhenti bersuara, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter jaga" Sakura sudah hendak pergi, tapi lengannya ditahan Sasuke. Dengan punggung Sakura yang menghadap pemuda itu, mulut Sasuke kembali terbuka.

"Sakura" suara itu pelan dan diucapkan teramat hati-hati. "Maafkan aku" begitu juga dengan dua kata setelahnya.

"Untuk apa?" nada itu sekosong pikiran Sakura saat ini, entahlah, gadis itu tak bisa memikir apa-apa saat ini. Tak juga rasa jengkel.

"Untuk semuanya" kali ini Sasuke berkata lebih tegas, tapi tanpa nada menuntut yang biasa. Seolah kalimat itu hanya ingin dilepas begitu saja, seperti segala keputusan benar-benar berada di tangan gadis itu semata.

Sakura tidak mampu membalikkan punggungnya, memandang Sasuke dengan bolamata, ataupun sekarang mendengus kasar seperti biasa. Tak ada kalimat benci yang mampu ia pikirkan, tak juga pernyataan maaf yang ditunggu-ditunggu Sasuke. Ia tak mampu menemukan respon yang tepat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak sama sekali tahu menghadapi suatu situasi yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Padahal selama ini, sejauh apapun ia melangkah, baik itu lurus ataupun menjahui tapak yang seharusnya, ia selalu tahu hatinya. Ia selalu tahu dimana hatinya berada.

Tapi kenapa saat ini rasanya gamang sekali?

"Kau akan ditangani dokter jaga. Kau harus berada di sini sampai besok, setidaknya. Kau mengalami malnutrisi. Aku rasa karena pola makan super sibukmu itu belum berubah juga. kau harus memperbaikinya sebelum dibolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Diare membuatmu kehilangan baik cairan, dan—" tenggorokan Sakura seolah tercetak untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "itu memperburuk kondisimu, karena itu kau pingsan"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, tidak menimpali apa-apa. Netranya bertemu dengan selimut putihnya. Sasuke cukup mengerti kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak menimpali permintaan maafnya. Dan ia tidak ingin memaksa. Tidak untuk detik ini.

"Aku harus pergi" ucap Sakura kemudian, pegangan Sasuke di lengannya sudah lepas.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke. Sakura berbalik, setidaknya ia sudah mempersiapkan diri kali ini.

"Terima kasih"

Sasuke tersenyum

Lirih.

Sakura berbalik pergi, menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan pelan tanpa menengok sama sekali. Dan di balik pintu kamar yang bernomor 317 itu, lutut Sakura tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya. Gadis itu terhenyak dan airmata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Mulutnya ditutup dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menangis diam-diam.

Seandainya saja ia tahu, ia bukan satu-satunya.

….

Dan hidup harus terus berjalan, setidaknya begitu kata Ino yang ia temui seminggu yang lalu. Kepada gadis berambut pirang itu, Sakura mencerita semua insiden kencan dengan Gaara yang justru 90% nya berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa tepatnya yang membuat Ino tiba-tiba 'berada' di pihaknya, mengingat selama ini Ino benar-benar menentang ide soal kencan buta. Gadis itu bahkan mencarikan sendiri orang yang akan menjadi teman kencan Sakura yang kedua.

Teman kencan Sakura kali ini berasal dari kalangan nigrat, seorang pemuda tampan dengan karakter yang sedikit kalem namun menyenangkan. Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini, ia tahu semuanya dari Ino. Sahabatnya itu akhirnya mau membantunya setelah aksi 'boikot' Sasuke di kencan pertamanya. Mungkin, Ino sudah mulai mengerti keadilan versi Sakura atau mungkin sahabat pirangnya itu tidak suka dengan tindakan Sasuke. Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, yang jelas ia mendapat kencan baru, pria menarik pula.

Hanya saja, kencan pertama mereka jelas sangat tidak biasa. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka berdua, tepatnya bertiga bersama Ino, bertemu di sebuah kafe satu minggu yang lalu. Mungkin sedikit ganjil, tapi Utakata, nama pria itu, langsung mengajak Sakura menjadi temannya mengikuti pesta. Sesungguhnya, gadis itu tidak suka pesta. Tapi ia juga tahu tawaran itu tidak buruk juga. Sekali-sekali ia harus keluar dari zona nyamannya. Dan bagaimana pembawaan Utakata membuatnya tidak terlalu ragu untuk mengiyakan permintaan pemuda itu, oh juga bujukan Ino.

Maka disinilah ia sekarang, dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna coklat selutut dengan aksen yang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya kristal-kristal mungil di bagian dada. Ia tampak elegan dan tidak berlebihan. Pasangan kencannya malam itu, si tampan Utakata menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja biru yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, pemuda itu tampak sangat tampan dengan rambutnya yang diberi gel dan aroma maskulin.

Dan untungnya pesta ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sakura memang tidak terlalu menyukai pesta, bahkan pesta tahunan yang diadakan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sering menjadi ajang absen baginya. Ia hampir tidak pernah mengikuti pesta-pesta itu, hanya satu dua kali saat ia masih menjadi dokter baru. Tidak sama sekali, saat ini. Ia tidak suka keramaian dengan tawa dan pembicaraan kaku dan membosankan. Pesta harusnya untuk bergoyang sekuat tenaga, melupakan tumpukan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, tapi malah menjadi ajang memperbanyak kolega dengan pembicaraan terkonsep. Tapi pesta ini cukup berbeda, dan makanan yang mereka sediakan adalah kesukaan gadis itu.

"Kau suka pestanya?" tanya Utakata dengan senyum tipis. Sakura membalas senyum itu. Ia mengangkat ke udara satu bola-bola daging dengan lumuran saus yang sangat lezat.

"Tidak buruk. Ia melebihi ekspestasiku" jawab gadis itu jenaka. Utakata terkekeh pesan, mengambil satu bola daging tersebut dengan garpu lalu melahapnya.

"Ya, aku harus memuji kokinya."

Mereka berdua baru saja akan menikmati pertunjukan musik yang berada di panggung utama ketika emerald gadis itu menangkap sosok familiar yang juga mengarahkan tatapan kepadanya. Tatapan itu jelas tidak ramah, dan Sakura tidak mau repot-repot membalasnya dengan hal yang berbeda. Emosinya perlahan naik ketika sosok itu melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Aku kira kau tidak suka pesta, Sakura" Sial, bahkan kalimat pembuka dari gadis ini tidak menyenangkan. Dari mana ia tahu Sakura tidak suka pesta, apa Sasuke punya kebiasaan menceritakan kebiasaan mantan pacar kepada pacar sendiri?

Entah kenapa pemikiran Sakura langsung menghubungkan nama Sasuke dengan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak juga. Sekarang aku menikmatinya" suara Sakura mengalun tanpa beban, ia tidak sudi menatap perempuan dengan gaun merah menyala di hadapannya ini, Sakura hanya meliriknya dari ujung mata.

"Ah, ya dia sudah cerita lama sekali sih" _Tsk, peduli setan._

Kebiasan Sakura berkomentar dalam hati mulai kembali lagi. Ia tidak ingin menampakkan sisi emosial di hadapan perempuan ini. Maka dengan sebaik mungkin ia menjaga ekspresi.

"Siapa dia, pacar?" Suaranya saja berusaha dilembut-lembutkan. Menjijikkan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uzumaki Karin" Karin membungkuk kecil dan memandang Utakata terlampau ramah. Sakura melihat kilatan mata itu, kilatan gembira. Dan selanjutnya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, langkah apa yang ia kerjakan untuk membuat kilat itu redup seketika. Sakura tidak mampu menahan senyumnya, senyum penuh tantangan.

"Tentu saja Utakata-kun hanya teman. Teman Ino, kalau kau masih ingat dia" Sakura masih tersenyum sangat manis.

Ia bisa melihat, ia dengan puas bisa menangkap kilatan itu perlahan redup. Tapi tidak benar-benar mati. Dan Sakura tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sasuke baru saja kembali ke Konoha, kalau tahu bertemu denganmu di sini aku pasti akan bertanya apa ia ingin menitip salam kepadamu." Tatapan Karin mulai berganti, tidak ramah lagi.

"Akan senang hati kusampaikan" Senyum, senyum, senyum. Senyuman tipis nan sarat kemenangan itu tidak bisa ditahan Sakura. Semakin menikmati ekspresi tidak suka Karin.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" topeng Karin terbuka, Sakura kini tidak tersenyum lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir ada yang bisa berebutnya dariku?" suara Sakura datar, meski ekspresi wajahnya menyatakan benar maksud dari perkataan itu, "Mereka jelas-jelas tengah bermimpi di siang bolong".

Bolamata Karin kini redup berganti rasa benci. Genggamannya pada gelas wine yang ada di tangan kanannya kian erat. Sakura masih tidak bergeming. Ia tahu siapa pemenang dari kontes saling tatap ini, ia sudah sering melakukannya dengan Sasuke dulu, saat mereka bertengkar dan tak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah. Hal yang bodoh, tapi sudahlah.

Tepat ketika Sakura tahu detik berikutnya adalah kemenangannya dan ia yakin Karin akan segera beranjak dari hadapannya. Suara yang teramat familiar itu menyapanya.

"Sakura?"

Tidak hanya Sakura, Karin juga tampak terkejut luar biasa dengan kehadirannya.

Sosok tampan, berjas hitam gelap, dengan rambut yang tertata teramat rapi. Kedua tangannya berada di saku. Kepalanya miring ke arah si gadis berwarna jambu dan tak menunggu waktu berada tepat di sebelah gadis itu.

"Sa-suke?" Lirik kanan-kiri.

"-kun?"

….

TBC

Author note:

 **Sorry, ingkar janji, ini lebih dari 4 hari setelah chapter I diliris. Sorry, I got a lot things to do. Gomenasai! Gomen! Gomen!**

 **The last chapter is coming soon! In 4 days, I hope!**

 **And**

 **THANKS A LOOOOT! I MEAN IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **Makasih berat buat kalian yang review, favo, ataupun follow. Jadi semangat banget buat ngerjain cerita ini. Hohohoho, saran dan kritik ditampung. Huoooo~ arigatou!**

 **Jadi review lagi yaaaa~ #Teehee**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
